


Slow Burn Thrill Part 3

by sleepypercy



Series: Lowered Inhibitions [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Brief implied sexual contact Jensen/Chad but not explicit, Embarrassed!Jensen, Implied Incest, M/M, Mild Come Play, Sex, Teenage!Jared, drunk boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen riding Jared in nothing by a football jersey. </p><p>(Very brief Jensen/Chad implied sexual contact)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn Thrill Part 3

Chad’s arm is slung over Jared’s shoulders, breath heavy with alcohol as he leans against his friend for support. Jared isn’t doing much better himself. Stumbling, laughing. They’d both spent much of the night doing keg stands and shots, although, unlike Chad, Jared hadn’t been on the losing side of a game of beer pong. So he’d been the one coordinated enough to text Chad’s dad to come pick them up from the party.  
  
As soon as Mr. Ackles’ car pulls into the long driveway, Jared grins. He’s been thinking about the man all night, half-tempted to ditch the party early and find out how many rooms he could fuck the man in until his son stumbled home. But between the alcohol and video games, Jared hadn’t managed to peel himself away. He’d been in the middle of a very intense game of drunk Halo when someone told him Chad was puking in the bathroom, almost ready to pass out in a toilet, and Jared had decided it was time to go.  
  
When Mr. Ackles gets out of the car to help get Chad into the back seat, he’s not in his usual suit-and-tie work attire. Instead, he’s got on a blue mesh Cowboys jersey and a pair of jeans that hug his ass nicely, material strategically worn and frayed in all the right places. Jared wants to shove his hand inside the waistband of those jeans, feel Jensen’s heat in his palm. But at the moment he’s got his arms pretty full with Chad. So first things first.  
  
The moment they close the car door with Chad inside, Jared presses himself against Mr. Ackles, leaning him against the side of the car and nosing into the man’s neck.  
  
“Been thinking about you all night,” Jared murmurs, mouthing the soft skin behind his ear.  
  
Jensen makes a startled noise as he tries to back up. But with the solid metallic line of the Chevy behind him, there’s nowhere to go. “Jared,” Jensen hisses, trying and failing to shove Jared away. “Stop it. You’re drunk.”  
  
“So?” Jared slurs into the freckles on his shoulders. “Never stopped us before.”  
  
“There’s a house full of Chad’s friends _right there_ ,” Jensen says meaningfully. “We can’t do this out here.”  
  
“Why not?” Jared’s hips bracket Mr. Ackles against the car, wide palms settling on his hips. “Think they’d be jealous? You look so damn hot shoved up against the car. I bet they’d love to hear how pretty you’d moan if I feel on my knees right here, took you all the way down my throat.”  
  
Jared can feel the shaky breath Jensen takes in, the way he squirms against Jared’s thigh, the hot blush on his neck, and he _knows_ how much Jensen would get off on it. Chuckling, Jared nips at the flushed skin on the man’s shoulder before leaning away so he can slide a hand inside the mesh jersey.  
  
“Please,” Jensen gasps out when Jared’s fingers skim over a nipple. “Not here. Let me take you home. You can… whatever you want when we get home.”  
  
Despite his protests, Jared thinks Jensen would come bullet-train hard if he blew him out here on the driveway, knowing there were dozens of eyes watching from the windows. But he can feel Jensen’s words thud like a heartbeat straight to his cock, and he jerks forward, kisses Jensen hard and sloppy. “Whatever I want?” he confirms smugly. Jensen nods uneasily, and Jared steps away. “Okay.”  
  
It takes them twice as long as it should to get home since Jared can’t keep his hands to himself. Jensen looks so damn hot behind the wheel of his car; Jared can’t resist rubbing his hands up the man’s thighs and mouthing into whatever piece of skin he can get to. Thankfully it’s empty side roads all the way to Jensen’s home, so one way or another Jensen manages to get them there in one piece.  
  
By the time they pull up to the Ackles’ residence, Jared’s about ready to tear off Jensen’s clothes. He’s forgotten about Chad, right up until Jensen opens the back door and starts to pull out his unconscious son. Jared helps scoop up his friend and bring him inside, depositing him on the end of the couch to let him sleep off the rest of what will undoubtedly turn into one hell of a hangover. On the side table closest to his son, Jensen leaves a bottle of water and a pair of aspirin.  
  
There’s pizza and beer laid out on the coffee table, and Jared grins when he realizes Jensen had been in the middle of watching the game. He flops down on the couch, pulls Jensen on top of him.  
  
“How’re our boys doing?” he asks, nodding towards the TV.  
  
“Up by a touchdown, last I saw,” Jensen answers, legs widening to spread around Jared’s thighs. With some encouragement from Jared, Jensen leans in, presses his full lips to Jared’s.  
  
The inside of Mr. Ackles’ mouth tastes of beer and pizza sauce, and Jared slides his tongue inside, runs it behind Jensen’s teeth and against the smooth places inside his cheeks. He pops open Jensen’s jeans so he has room to slip his hands down the back, kneading his ass and encouraging his hips to move back and forth. Put some friction on Jared’s cock.  
  
When Jared starts to tug Jensen’s jeans further down, Jensen turns his face to the side, breathing hard. “What if Chad wakes up?” he pants out in a rough voice.  
  
“Then he’ll either slink off to his room or stay for the show,” Jared answers with a smirk as he pulls the man’s pants all the way off his legs, letting them pool to the ground. His hands go back to Jensen’s ass, sneak between his cheeks as Jensen continues to grind against Jared’s growing erection. But when his fingers come up against something hard and round, Jared goes still, vision blurring for a moment while he processes the hard plastic feel underneath his fingertips.  
  
“Fuck, sweetheart,” he breathes out. “Did you lube and plug yourself up? Get this ass ready for me to pound before you even left the house?” Jared grips the plug with his fingers and _twists_ , and it makes Jensen writhe on his lap, punching out a gasp as his back arches. “My perfect slut,” Jared says reverently. He scoots up, lifting Jensen as they rut harder, Jared’s mouth mashing into Jensen’s already puffy lips.  
  
With a quick tug, the plug pops out, falls to the floor. Jared hurriedly strips off his jeans before Jensen lines himself up, sinks down slowly, and they both groan at the shared heat and stretch. Then Jensen starts twisting his hips in a way that makes Jared’s eyes roll back, and all he can do is lean into the cushions while Jensen starts bouncing himself up and down. Enthusiastic and shameless, like he’s forgotten all the reasons that they shouldn’t. Caught up in the surge of chemicals and sensations coursing through his body, driving himself down deep and hard so Jared can hit all those sensitive places inside.  
  
“Like my cock in you?” Jared asks, trying to smirk but too breathless; it ends up as more of a plea. There’s no answer, so Jared reaches back, smacks a palm against Jensen’s ass so he can hear the loud crack of flesh that makes Jensen’s eyes flutter back approvingly.  
  
“You know I do,” Jensen answers through gasps, reaching out to steady himself on Jared’s chest. Jared can feel the heat start to build in his cock, pressure surging, about to burst. But then Jensen suddenly goes still, buries his head in Jared’s chest. Whines.  
  
Jared is confused for a few seconds, trying to locate what had startled Jensen, until he turns to the side and sees Chad watching them. Blue eyes blood-shot and bleary. Jared grins and wraps his arms around Jensen’s back, soothing his hands up and down.  
  
“You embarrassed, sweetheart?” he murmurs against the side of Jensen’s face. “Chad’s already heard you screaming through the walls. Already knew you were getting pounded good and loving it. You turning shy now that he gets to see just how slutty and beautiful you look taking my cock?” Jensen refuses to look up. Breathes hard into Jared’s chest.  
  
“What do you think, seeing your dad like this?” Jared asks, looking over at Chad. His friend’s face is flushed, alcohol-haze still behind his eyes, but he can’t seem to look away. He bites his lips then parts them slightly, exhaling thickly. “You wanna see your dad get fucked?” Chad’s breaths quicken, and Jared grins. Some dark compulsion makes him reach out, grabbing Chad’s hand and pulling it close. “Wanna _feel_ your dad get fucked?” he asks, voice dropping lower. Using his free hand, Jared reaches back, pulls the jersey up Jensen’s back to give his best friend a clear view of the man’s fucked-open ass.  
  
Chad scoots closer when Jared tugs lightly, lets his friend guide his fingers around his father’s hips. Down to the split-open pucker where Jared’s cock is jammed inside. As soon as Chad’s fingers touch that stretched skin, Jensen makes a soft gasp. It’s more reflex, really, that makes Jared thrust his hips up, punching out another gasp from Jensen. He can’t stop it either. Keeps rutting up into the clench of Jensen’s body, pushes Chad’s hand away because, as much as he likes teasing them, loves making Jensen, blush, the man is _his_.  
  
When Jared starts bouncing Jensen hard and fast, he finally pulls his head up, trying to keep his balance through the rough movements. Grabbing Jensen’s hips, Jared shoves up in quick. hard punches, fingernails digging in when his dick erupts hard and deep.  
  
As soon as his brain can coordinate the movement, Jared snakes a hand down. Wraps his fingers around Jensen’s prick - flushed hot and dripping - and jacks Jensen until his cock spits warm come all over his belly.  
  
By the time they catch their breath, Jared’s almost forgotten about Chad for the second time that night. But then Chad makes a small, desperate noise, and Jared can sympathize with that whine of pure _want_. Jensen is a fuckin’ wreck. Hair shoved into sweat-soaked spikes and body flushed and covered in come. Taking pity on the boy, Jared grabs Chad’s hand again, trails a finger through the mess on Jensen’s stomach while Jensen closes his eyes and breathes, lacking the energy to even protest.  
  
Guiding the dirty hand back to Chad’s mouth, Jared smirks and says, “Have a taste, kid.”  
  
While Chad swallows down the taste of his father’s come, Jared turns away, promptly forgetting everything else except the need to get his mouth back on the panting, flushed man sitting on top of him. Scooting them around, Jared arranges Jensen on the couch cushions, sinks to his knees in front of the man, and licks up the rest of the come from Jensen’s skin.  
  
Grinning into Jensen’s soft belly, Jared looks up into dazed green eyes, smiles, and asks, “How do you think Chad would feel about having a new step-dad?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated ♥


End file.
